


Breakdown

by itsteammcgarrett_itsteamgibbs



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:01:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28090572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsteammcgarrett_itsteamgibbs/pseuds/itsteammcgarrett_itsteamgibbs
Summary: Catherine left Steve for good this time.Steve was ready to propose but she left.Steve sits on the doorstep and stares the road.Danny comes over the next day but where is he finding him?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Still bromance and not romantic McDanno.This takes place moments after 06x03.I didn't wanted to make a love confession because if I were Danny I would have thought that I was taking advantage of Steve's emotional instability and I wouldn't want that so I thought I won't make it end with a love confession.It'll probably happen in a next one shot of mine.

Steve's at the doorsteps watching Catherine leave.He feels the little box in his pocket burning,he looks at the street.He was feeling lost,he felt like life had no meaning,or did he not?Steve was feeling these things but he didn't recognize them.He couldn't understand what he was feeling because he never learned how to.He was so confused and he was just looking at the road outside of his house.  
The time passed,the sun came down but he was still there.The morning came,Danny arrives infront of his house.He waited for Steve to come pick him up from his house like every day to go to work but Steve never showed up so he decided to go at Steve's instead.He sees Steve sleeping in the doorstep,he fell asleep while staring at the road.He approaches Steve,he pets Steve's shoulder  
Danny-Steve...  
Steve wakes up,he catches Danny and he throws him at the ground  
Danny-Ouch,what the..  
Steve-Danny,I am so sorry,I didn't knew it was you,sorry  
Steve helps Danny to get up,they go and sit at the steps  
Danny-What happened?Why are you sleeping out here?Where's Catherine?  
Steve-I was looking at the road and I fell asleep  
Danny-Why were you looking at the road?  
Steve stays silent,he looks down  
Danny-Steve?What happened?  
Steve gets the little box out and he shows it to Danny,Danny opens it  
Danny-She said no?I'm so sorry buddy  
Steve-I never asked  
Danny-What?Why?  
Steve-(sighs) She left (with a shattered voice)  
A tear comes down Steve's cheek,Steve doesn't look at Danny,he keeps looking down,his hands are catching his head and they pulling it down.Danny notices it,he releases Steve's hands from his head and he hugs him,Steve breaks  
Steve-I loved her Danno(cries)  
Danny-I know you did,I know  
Danny keeps Steve at his hug while he cries.He's so angry,he remembers the conversation he had with Catherine,he remembers that she told him she was staying,for good this time and now she's gone.He looks at Steve.He looks so fragile,he never seen him like this before,he tries to get him up  
Danny-come on,let's get inside  
Steve gets up,he follows Danny inside,he sits at the couch  
Danny-I'm going to make a phone call and I'm right back,okay buddy?  
Steve-okay


	2. Chapter 2

Danny goes to the kitchen,he calls Chin  
Chin-Hey Danny,where are you?  
Danny-Steve and I are not coming today  
Chin-Okay,why?  
Danny-Catherine  
Chin-He proposed?  
Danny-She left him,he never had the chance  
Chin-Oh,sure,tell him I'm sorry  
Danny-Okay,goodbye  
Chin-Goodbye  
They hung up.Danny goes back inside,Steve's asleep on the couch,Danny gets closer,he takes the box carefully off Steve's pocket,he places it inside his.He knows that Steve would aske for it but for now Danny wanted him to forget and relax.  
As soon as he gets it out,Steve takes a big breath,like a relief and Danny notices it.He sits on the armchair next to him and he opens tha TV,he puts it on mute so he won't wake him up.After an hour he gets up to go to the bathroom,he hears Steve murmuring in his sleep.  
Steve-Danny?  
Steve extends his arm to find Danny,Danny approaches and catches Steve's hand.  
Danny-I'm right here buddy,I'm not going anywhere  
Steve smiles,he gets his arm back.Danny looks at him and smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a very good one in the making,kinda big but I like it a lot,it is established McDanno relationship plus a lot of fluff and cuteness and a lot.I'm stopping writing because I'll make a spoiler.Stay tuned for that.


End file.
